A laser level is generally an instrument which can emit a vertical or horizontal visible laser to label a vertical or horizontal line on an objective surface. A laser level utilizes a light reflection principle to project a parallel light beam onto a conical prism, and the parallel light beam will form a 360-degree beam in the space after being reflected. The 360-degree beam can be used in the field of surveying instruments to mark the line. However, the support problem of the conical prism has not been solved better so far. Specifically, the disadvantage of the known method for supporting the conical prism lies in that the light reflected by the conical prism is always blocked, so that the light for measuring is discontinuous and using the beam to take measurements is inconvenient.